mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Breeze
Character Profile Name: Ilmen'lome Anoronelen Nickname: Breeze Current Age: 103, born 14 Flamerule, 1276 Birthplace: Evereska Attitude: From a young age Breeze was haunted by the raw illusions she can call forth from her imagination. It took some time for her to learn to control this, and caused her to become a withdrawn and rather odd child. However once she gained this control she came to consider her talents a gift. Her current nature is dark and rather brooding, a devout worshipper of Shevarash, seeking to join the Night Hunters in their crusade against their dark cousins in the Night Below. She rarely allows any but her closest friends past this façade, and even then any glimpses tend to be hard won. Though she guards her true feelings closely, the loss of her parents and her immediate departure from Evereska has caused Breeze to desperately fear the loss of those nearest her. Breeze also can’t stand to blend in, and as such she normally dresses in outlandish clothing or behaves in a rather outrageous fashion. Possessing a vengeful streak, Breeze will go to near any lengths to satisfy her stilted sense of justice, typically attempting to do so without aid. Appearance: Bearing a rather frail build, even for an elf, her thick, nearly-white hair falls haphazardly around her oval, and very fey, face and affixed to her forehead is a pale blue gemstone. Her expression is a placid calm, relaying very little of her thoughts, however her haunted, deep blue eyes are very expressive indeed, and they often betray what lies beneath. She wears rich clothing in embroided, soft fabrics and lace, the predominant colors being blacks and reds. She near always remains hooded beneath rather theatrical cloaks and high, soft leather boots. Breeze carries little apparent equipment. Her only visible weapons would be a dark long bow, as well as a small quiver of wands and a scroll case, both of which hang at her waist. About her neck she wears a black pendant bearing the emblem of a broken arrow over a single teardrop. Although her frame appears weak she moves with all the grace typical of her people. Character's Religious Dogma: The greatest enemy of the Seldarine is Lolth, who sought the corruption of Arvandor and the overthrow of the Creator of the Elves. The greatest enemy of the Fair Folk is the drow, the debased followers of the Spider Queen who long ago were enmeshed in her dark web. Redemption and revenge may be achieved through the utter destruction of the drow and the dark deities they serve. Only then may the joy of life begin anew. Hunt fearlessly! She also retains aspects of Erevan Ilesere's dogma within her beliefs, particularly the following: Change and excitement are the spice of life. Live on the edge, unbound by the conventions of society in a spirit of constant self-reinvention. Puncture the self-righteousness, sanctimony, and pretension that pervades orderly society with mischievous pranks that both amuse and enlighten. Common Statistics Race: Moon Elf Height: 5'1" Weight: 80 lbs. Skin Tone: Very Fair, tinged with a faint blue Eyes: Unusually deep blue with subtle gold flecks Hair: White with a pale-blue tinge, thick and typically tousled Left Handed or Right Handed: Right-handed Accent: Heavily Evereskan. When she speaks Common she often uses awkward syntax since she only began frequently speaking the language rather recently. Commonly spoken languages: Elven and Common Recognizable Features: Tattoos in different shades of blues which are representations of swirling winds. Typically she wears black, well-tailored clothing in rich fabrics and lace, most often trimmed with red. Relatives: Daevakh Anoronelen (father, deceased), Uramyith Anoronelen (mother, deceased) Starsign Born under the Sign of the Chalice and with Waning Selûne under the sign of the Stone Those born under the sign of the Chalice are mercurial, innovative, creative and confident. Easily bored, they crave mental stimulation and challenge. They are eloquent and gifted performers, exuding natural charm. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Stone are complex, tenacious and fearless. Proud and independent, they have great strength of character and rarely compromise. They thrive on challenge and have an innate belief in their own destiny. (ooc) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: Since June 2008 Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): Greater Spell Focus (Illusion): Breeze has a gift for making whatever she can envision in her imagination, appear before the eyes of others. This unique way of seeing the world about her has colored her perspective, causing her to react to situations in ways that might seem to differ from the norm. Current Character Level: Sorcerer 18 Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Link to Archived Journal and Stories A Mummer's Dance (Background) Of Pranks and Consequences Corellon's Tears Adrift On The Breeze Other Art Category:PC